This Married life
by Lee Lo Trill
Summary: Hey, just trying my hand at this writing thing hoping to get good feedback on so please review and private message me with ideas if you want me to continue. Anyways on with the story.
1. Chapter 1

Santana; The well known bad ass and womanizer at McKinley High School. Brittany; the shy cheerleader who seems the only girl immune to Santana's advances. Surprises are ad-mist in this story give it a try.

Hey, just trying my hand at this writing thing hoping to get good feedback on so please review and private message me with ideas if you want me to continue. Anyways on with the story.

CHAPTER 1: Prologue

Santana Lopez walked the halls of her high school on top of the world, winking at some girls. She was the biggest lesbian this side of Ohio and proud of it. You see Santana was born different most baby girls' are born with asthma but she was born with a penis. As a child she found it difficult to accept but after losing her virginity to her best friend Quinn Fabray at the age of 14 she saw it as not so bad.

Upon reaching her locker Santana glanced two lockers down to see the blonde beauty of her not so dry dreams, Brittany Pierce. The blonde was putting in some books oblivious to the stare on her. See Santana had pretty much fallen in love with blue-eyed princess since freshman year when they bumped into one another the first day of school. But Brittany just ignores her not to say Santana doesn't try to get her attention. When the girls both have practice after and before school, Santana for basketball and Brittany cheerleading she tries all the while.

Brittany Pierce was not an out-spoken girl. Sure she was a cheerleader but she always kept a low profile. She's incredibly sexy and that much is evident as she is always getting attention from everyone boys and girls alike. One girl in particular Santana Lopez just doesn't give up always wanting to be near her going as far as to be at her house "hanging out" with her stepsister Quinn, to see her. It's flattering really as Santana is not unattractive but because of her player ways Brittany can never see a relationship with her as she's afraid of getting hurt. She tries to stay away from Santana but little do they know they are going to be closer this year even if it's pretend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey really impressed with the feedback; Sooo here's Chapter 2

Chapter 2: THE ASSIGNMENT

Ms. Dawkins walked into homeroom and glanced at the students before telling them to settle down.

"Ok welcome to senior year where you have 9 months to figure out what you're gonna do with your life", Ms. Dawkins deadpanned.

Bursting the door open in came Santana with a stray lipstick mark on her white tee, "Sorry I was late got held up in the bathroom," she smirked walking to her seat next to Quinn. Leaning back into her chair she sent Ms. Dawkins a wink before saying ,"continue". Rolling her eyes Ms. Dawkins continued on. Quinn shot her best friend a glare,

"Where have you been?". "Chill Quinnie was just helping Sarah scratch an itch and man did she love me scratching it," that infamous smirk in place.

"For this year's senior project the board as opt for a family program so each of you will be paired off and no I will be the one picking your partner so don't even think about." The class groaned and mumbled. Brittany just sat there beside her best friend Sugar waiting to hear who she was paired with.

"Quinn and Rachel."

"Sugar and Rory."

"… Brittany and Santana."

At the mention of her name Brittany's ears perked up but upon hearing her partner's name she inwardly groaned. " Great now she's gonna be graded t flirt with me." Santana on the other hand was doing the victory dance inside her head she was partnered with her dream girl who wouldn't be happy? Quinn was looking at all weird so she quickly sat still as not to give away how happy she really is.

" Ok so there is twist to all of this not only will you and your partner be married you will also live together and some of you will receive pregnancy scares while some will be pregnant. Your whole senior year will be spent at a resort reserved by Figgins where you and your partner will sleep in the same bed and carry on as a couple."

**FIGGINS COMES OVER INTERCOM: " ALL SENIORS ARE TO MEET AT THE ASSEMBLY HALL RIGHT AFTER HOMEROOM TO FURTHER DISCUSS THE SENIOR PROJECT." THAT IS ALL. THE BELL RINGS…**

Paper rustling could b heard as the kids rushed to the hall excited to hear more about this project. Santana and Quinn moved out of the classroom.

"Q !, I got this Brittany thing in the bag now; I mean we are going to be sharing a bed it will give great opportunities to finally get where I want her."

Looking at her strangely Quinn tried to see the best way to handle this. It was no secret her best friend had been crushing on her sister even if they are not blood related they are still sisters and Quinn wanted to be sure Santana's intentions were pure as Brittany was not some hump and dump like the rest of girls.

"Yea, look S, Britts fragile so just don't hurt please cause best friend or not I will break you," said the head cheerleader in a calm voice.

"Chill Quinnifred, I won't hurt her I like her too much," she mumbled the last part embarrassed.

**BACK WITH BRITTANY AND SUGAR ON THEIR WAY TO THE HALL.**

Brittany walked stoically as Sugar went on about getting to work with Rory.

"Britt!, Britt!, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? What? Yea Sugz I'm sorry just thinking."

"Why are you stressing its just Santana the worst that could happen is you guys become friends," Sugar said before jogging away to her locker waiting on Brittany.

" Yea but what if it turns into something more," whispered Brittany looking terrified at the thought of sharing a bed with a sexually fluid Santana.


End file.
